


I'm Your Dream Girl, This Is Real Love

by femslash



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so there's a note on my computer from two weeks ago reading:</p><p>au where jack’s a dancer at omega and a lonely miranda happens to come by one night</p><p>then they make out</p><p>and i wanted to make this dream a reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Dream Girl, This Is Real Love

All things considered, this was a much better job than some of the things Jack had worked. Aria, despite her menacing exterior, was a fair boss - she knew what it was like to be on stage at Afterlife, and treated her girls well because of it. The pay was decent, her hours were flexible, and the booze was free when she was off-duty. Hell, the queen of Omega even paid half the rent for her strippers. 

The problem was the customers. Didn't matter what species they were - human, batarian, turian, salarian, even the fucking drell. The men who came to Afterlife all disgusted Jack. Nobody tipped well enough. They would try to rip the thin pink material of her suit. They would find her after her shift, offering money or drugs for a chance to see more than what they saw on stage. Goddamn pigs. Aria had warned her, had warned all the girls working for her about this. But aside from kicking out the most aggressive customers, there was nothing she could do.

So here Jack was, thrusting her hips on stage, glaring at the men below her. They weren't even worthy of her anger - hell, some of them were probably getting turned on by it. She was just glad she got one of the higher platforms tonight. Anything that put more of a distance between her and them was a positive. She shot a glance back at the floating digits above the bar - only 15 minutes until her break. At least then she could drink.

20 minutes later, Jack was standing at the bar, a hastily pulled on pair of loose pants and a tanktop covering her costume. She didn't care about modesty, she just wanted to make sure as few people as possible recognized her as a dancer.Then she saw her. Sitting by herself at one of the corner tables, reading something on her omnitool. Well. It was rare enough that women came into Purgatory as customers, much less ones who weren't with boyfriends who had obviously dragged them there. Fuck, if Jack had a credit for every time she'd heard "Come on baaaabe it'll be fun" come out of some fuckwad's mouth, she could probably afford to leave Omega.

For the last few minutes of Jack's break, she watched the woman. She was gorgeous as shit - long dark hair, fantastic tits, face like a Fornax model. Not to mention that she was wearing a fucking catsuit. A drink sat on her table, barely touched. Jack didn't know what it was, but it was glowing. Something much more exotic and expensive than the Asari beer Jack was holding. Which meant she was also probably rich. There was no reason that a woman who looked like that, with money like that, should be here. Hell, even if she liked strip clubs, there were much better ones than Afterlife, even if Aria would never admit that,

The turian bartender tapped Jack on the shoulder, reminding her that her break was over in a minute. Hurrying backstage, she pulled off her civilian clothes, and headed up the stairs to her platform. She realized she could see the woman's table from her platform. Good. Gave her something decent to look at for the rest of her shift, not the glazed over eyes and drooling mouths of the rest of the intoxicated patrons. It was strange, though. The woman barely looked up from her omnitool. But Jack noticed when she did. Noticed when the woman's eyes drifted up to Jack's platform. At one point, when she was sure the woman could she her, she winked. Jack didn't know if she noticed though, as the response from the other customers, a sudden loud hooting, distracted her. Figures they'd think it was aimed at them.

At around 2 in the morning, her shift was finally over. But before leaving her platform, she looked over to see if the woman was still there. A second glass, as glowing as the first, had joined her, but aside from that nothing had changed. She grinned. Normally, the idea of talking to a customer after her shift repulsed her but this...this was interesting. She headed backstage, where she removed her costume, stuffing it into a locker, and put the pants and tanktop back on. Lacing up her boots, she decided that rather than buying her a drink or some bullshit like that, Jack was going to take the direct root.

Moments later, Jack was standing at the woman's table, resting one hand on it. "Hey. I'm Jack." The woman glanced up at her. A look of something - fear? embarrassment? - flashed over her eyes before she simply nodded and went back to her omnitool. Jack stood there awkwardly for a moment. She glanced towards the bar. A scuzzy looking human raised his glass at her, winking. She shuddered, and looked back at the table. Then, shrugging her shoulders, she slid into the woman's booth.

"Y'know, the polite thing to do would be to tell me your name."

The woman shut off her omnitool, and turned to face her. Goddamn, she was even more gorgeous up close. Jack grinned at her, and leaned back in the booth.

"And why would it be the polite thing to do?"

"You know mine, princess. Plus, you've basically seen me naked. Makes sense you would want to know who I am."

The woman cleared her throat. "Miranda."

"No, I'm Jack."

"My name is Miranda, you absolute idiot."

Okayyy. Now it was time to buy her a drink. She raised a hand to the bartender.

"Yo, bring us another one of those Asari beers, and whatever this fuckin' glowy thing is."

He nodded, and moments later the drinks were brought to the table. Jack raised hers, and smiled at...Miranda. "Cheers."

She smiled at her, a faint, small smile, and raised her drink about an inch. What the fuck was this. Jack slouched down. This was not what she had expected to happen. For fuck's sake, she hadn't even put on underwear. It wasn't every day a banging hot woman came to Purgatory, and she had thought Miranda was interested.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Miranda nodded, barely glancing at Jack.

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you come to a strip club, the most famous strip club this side of the galaxy. By yourself. And you stare at that thing on your arm the whole time."

"I haven't been on it the whole time!"

"Right, you took brief breaks to stare at my tits. Which is totally okay with me by the way. They're great. You can look. Just you though."

"I just..."

"What?"

"I just wanted a distraction, I suppose. Work has been fairly awful recently, and I wanted to get away from it all for an evening."

"...which is why you were working on your omnitool?"

Miranda blushed. "I, well, I wasn't working persay, I was, um..."

"I'm a stripper, I'm not going to judge you for looking at porn."

The blush spread further across her face. She put her face in her hands.

"It wasn't porn, alright? It was a dating site. Well, I suppose not really dating. I don't know what else to call it though."

"So you came to Omega to fuck."

"I wouldn't put it so crudely, but yes."

Jack nodded, and took another drink of her beer. Miranda, avoiding looking at Jack, nearly chugged her drink down.

"Want another one?"

Miranda shook her head. Those things did look pretty intense. And expensive, and FUCK, Jack had bought one for her. She didn't know if Aria's free-drink allowance covered fucking glowing pink alien drinks. Normally, she stuck to cheap beer, which was definitely covered. Still, if she got to see this woman's head between her thighs, it would all be worth it. 

"I find it hard to believe you need a dating site to get laid. You're a fuckin' babe. Men most be knocking down doors to get to you."

"Well, yes. Men are."

Oh, thank God. Jack assumed she was queer, based on the way she'd been looking at Jack. But straight girls had looked at Jack too, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Ah. I know the feeling."

She moved slightly closer to Miranda, their arms almost brushing again each others. Miranda glanced at her, smiling.

"Okay, so you came here to find someone to fuck. I'm offering. What do you say?"

"You're very forward, aren't you?"

"Subtlety's overrated, babe. And I'm not hearing a no."

Miranda paused, briefly. She glanced towards the exit. Jack took this pause to move even closer to her, brushing her thigh with her tattooed fingers. Miranda took a deep breath.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, they were in a taxi, Miranda violently pressing her lips against Jack. The driver, an asari who couldn't have been much older than 150, nearly crashed trying to avoid watching them. Poor kid. Maybe she'd hook up with a stranger at a strip club too someday.

The taxi pulled up to Miranda's hotel. Miranda threw credits at her, an amount that looked to be substantially more than she was owed, as they stumbled out of the hovering vehicle. They made their way to the elevator, where Miranda already began undoing Jack's pants. Jack normally liked to be the one in charge, but this could be a nice change of pace. They arrived at her actual room, after trying their hardest, though admittedly not succeeding, to be as quiet as possible.

"Fuck, you're so hot," whispered Jack as Miranda desperately tried to unlock the door to her room. As soon as it was unlocked, they were inside, the door slamming shut behind them, Miranda slamming Jack's back against the wall beside the door. She pressed against her, rolling her hips, pinning Jack to the wall. Yeah, this whole not-being-in-control thing was definitely a nice change of pace for Jack.

Miranda pulled herself off Jack, leaving them both gasping for breath. She walked towards the bed, unzipping her catsuit as she went, She discarded it in a pile next to the bed. However, she left her heels on. Jack pulled off her tanktop, then pulled down her conveniently unzipped pants. She paused.

"Do you, uh, want me to leave my shoes on too?"

"No."

Jack struggled to untie her boots while remaining standing. When she had finally succeeded, she stumbled over to Miranda, where the woman grabbed her once more, stroking her chest with one hand, running the other down her back. She then moved the hand going down Jack's back to the nape of the shorter woman's neck. She leaned into her, keeping the other hand pressed against her chest.

"Lie down"

She certainly wasn't going to argue with that. As she settled into the bed, Miranda picked a vibrator off of the hotel room's chest of drawers.

"That's so much better than complimentary shampoo."

Miranda walked over to the bed, then climbed over Jack, practically sitting on her chest. She placed the vibrator on the bed next to her hips.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

Jack opened her mouth to respond, when Miranda grabbed her wrists. She looked down at Jack, suddenly looking worried.

"Is this okay? I know a lot of people don't like this sort of thing, and well..."

Jack nodded. Miranda leaned down and kissed Jack, tracing her breasts with the hand not holding her wrists. Jack arched up into her kiss. This was going so much better than she would've hoped. Hell, she had expected to maybe get fingered in the bathroom at Purgatory. Instead, she was in a fancy, by Omega standards, hotel, with a fucking hot girl looking around for something to tie her wrists with. Fucking wonderful.

"You didn't have a belt, did you?"

Jack shook her head. Miranda swore under her breath. 

"Alright, then we won't bother with the wrists I guess. Or, any tying up, I suppose."

She looked so disappointing, it was almost heartbreaking. 

"My shirt. Use my shirt."

Miranda paused. "...are you sure?"

When Jack confirmed that yes, she was sure, Miranda left her briefly, walking over to the spot by the door where Jack's clothing had been discarded. Picking up the shirt, she headed back over to the bed.

"It looks pretty thin, so I won't have to rip it. Alright?"

Jack nodded, as Miranda began tying it around her wrists.

"It's not too tight?"

"I'm fine, Miranda."

Seemingly pleased with this answer, Miranda began kissing a line down the smaller woman's chest. She grabbed the vibrator as she did this, deftly switching on the small black thing with one hand. She pressed it to the inside on Jack's thigh. Jack moaned. In response, Miranda kissed the spot next to vibrator, moving her mouth closer to Jack's genitals. She traced the lines of one of the tattoos on Jack's thighs, allowing her fingernails to scratch it slightly. Jack twisted in her restraints.

"Miranda, for the love of God..."

A low "shhh..." was her response, as Miranda placed her tongue inside Jack, holding the vibrator just above her pierced clit. That alone nearly made Jack come. It had been a while since she had been fucked like this. Miranda continued moving her tongue, placing the vibrator wherever her mouth wasn't, until Jack was sent over the edge. She yelled, grasping at the sheets as Miranda wiped her mouth, still holding the vibrator between Jack's vulva as she finished her orgasm. While Jack was lying there, sweaty and panting, Miranda went back to the chest of drawers, and removed a rather large, sparkly pink phallus. She held it up.

"When you've recovered enough, you'll be returning the favour."

She walked back over to Jack, her heels clacking on the floor. She lay down beside her, and kissed her forehead. Jack laughed, panting.

"You know, you deserve more time off."

"I know."


End file.
